Partners
by CuffedBunnies
Summary: What if the bullet at the end of Season 3 missed?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be. I'm just doing this for fun, and for my own sanity.

**A/N:** I know there are other projects I should be updating, but most of you have no idea what kind of week I've had. They'll be finished in the coming days, but this demanded to be written. Tonight. So, fwiw, I hope you find a little enjoyment here... ;)

**Summary:** What if the bullet at the end of Season 3 missed?

_For Li, who has been there for me through this entire week of insanity. Merry Christmas!_

* * *

"KATE - NO!"

Beckett stopped speaking and wondered what had Castle so worked up just as the loud crack of a gun tore through the quiet ceremony.

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground with Castle on top of her, and Montgomery's funeral had turned into a mass chaos of screams and uniforms trying to protect the innocent.

"Kate, are you okay?" Castle asked, breathless.

He was still on top of her, his eyes showing the fear she felt. Kate couldn't find her voice to answer. She was more distracted than she'd care to admit with the warmth of Castle's body over hers.

"Say something, anything. Please!" he pleaded.

She finally found her voice. "Castle, I'm fine. Get off of me." The words came out harsher than she intended, but he moved off quickly.

"Right, yeah. Sorry." He made to try to dust the bits of grass and dirt off of her uniform, but seemed to not know what to do with his hands and left her alone.

"We got him!" Esposito's voice carried over the crowd as he pulled the cuffed shooter toward Beckett.

She looked over the man, then said to Espo, "Good. Take him in. I'll be there when this is over."

He nodded and pushed the would-be assassin to one of the patrol cars.

The chaos continued around them for awhile, and eventually calmed as it was before. They quickly finished the ceremony and the people slowly moved along to leave the cemetery.

There wasn't many people left when Kate turned to Castle. She'd seen the look before that he was giving her now, and it warmed her all over. But, she needed to push that away, and speak to him about what he did earlier. "Castle..."

"You don't have to say anything," he interrupted,"I was only taking care of my partner."

Kate shook her head. It was like he knew what she was going to say. "I'm going to thank you anyway. You just risked your life to save mine."

Castle moved forward, stopping just outside her personal space. "I love you, Kate," he said softly, "I would have done that, even if it meant my life ended."

Everything in that moment stopped. She couldn't... he couldn't... why did he say that?

"You can't do that, Castle. Don't put your life at risk for me. You have a daughter who needs you-"

"Just like I need you," he finished, and he looked a little hurt. "Kate, there was no way in hell I was going to let that bullet hit you. I'll say it again, I love you. You are everything to me."

Beckett thought for a time, totally taken back by how blunt his words were. And the more she thought, the more she knew she felt the same.

"Listen, you don't have to say anything right now," he said, "Just let me know when you're ready. Because... I'll be waiting."

Castle took her hand and kissed the back of it, then went to Alexis and his mother. Kate watched as they walked to his car. Her mind raced as he opened the back door for his daughter and was about to do the same for Martha. She could think of every reason in the world to let him go on without her saying another word.

And every reason to stop him before it was too late.

Kate ran after him and called, "Castle!"

He stopped just as he was about to get into the driver's seat. When he saw her, he shut the door and jogged to her.

"Everything all right?" he asked.

"I'm... I'm fine. Just..." She looked into his eyes and tried to find the words that wouldn't come. Then, it hit her. "Meet me around six at The Old Haunt?" she asked, thinking that would be the best place for them to share a few drinks and talk.

When Castle smiled, she felt every single butterfly in her stomach take flight. "I'll be there," he said, then turned and went back to his car.

Kate didn't hold in the smile that spread across her face as she ran to her squad car. Yeah, there was a report to finish at the precinct before she could meet with Castle, but that would be the easy part. Tonight, meeting with her partner, would definitely be harder, but it would be worth it.

Things were about to change between them, and she couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be. I'm just doing this for fun, and for my own sanity.

**A/N:** Thank you so much for your reviews and encouragement to continue this! I really hadn't intended on it being more than a one shot when I first posted, so I guess we'll see where the story takes us. This has not been beta-ed so all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy the ride!

_Again for Li. I wish I could be there right now and bring you a coffee, but this is the best I can do. Just remember the sun will come out tomorrow. ;)  
_

* * *

Kate changed clothes several times before she finally decided on a dark purple shirt and jeans. It was silly, really. She and Castle were just going to talk, see where they were standing, right? It wasn't like she was going on a blind date or anything.

But this was a date... sort of.

The butterflies took off again, so she checked her Dad's watch. It was 5:30. She really needed to leave so Castle wouldn't think she was standing him up.

Oh, to hell with it. She was over-thinking this again. Quickly, she grabbed her ID, keys, and a wad of cash and stuffed them into her pocket as she grabbed her helmet and left.

It didn't take long for her to get to the parking garage and to her motorcycle. She needed to feel the power of the bike as she raced down the road toward The Old Haunt. She was hardly ever nervous about anything, and this shouldn't be any different, but, it was. Seriously. She saw Castle every single day. It was just something deep inside that knew the ride would help calm her racing heart.

Buildings and cars were all a blur as she sped down the streets, and before Kate knew it, she could see the sign a few blocks ahead. How she arrived so quickly, she'd never know, and there really wasn't anything she could do about it, either.

She drove the bike into a parking spot and pulled her helmet off, shaking out her hair once it was free. She put the helmet away and locked up the bike. It took her a moment or two before she pushed herself toward the building, stopping just as The Old Haunt loomed in front of her.

Kate remembered the first time going inside with Castle. It was different then, before he bought it, and he'd kept it basically the same, but gave it his own touch since. She enjoyed coming here after work to get a drink with the guys, but this time, this wasn't about a murder and it wasn't grabbing a drink after work.

She took a deep breath and walked through the door.

"Detective Beckett!"

The door hadn't quite closed when Kate looked up and saw it was Dalton, one of the new bartenders, calling to her. "Yes?"

"The boss told me you'd be dropping by," he said with friendly smile, "Said to make yourself at home by the jukebox and he'd join you shortly."

"Okay," she turned and found the booth set up by the jukebox.

As she made her way over, one of the waitresses stopped her and handed her a drink that was bright and fruity looking. It wasn't anything she'd normally go for, but she could tell it had Castle's fingerprints all over it. She took a sip, enjoying the citrus tang and the nice burn of the alcohol as it rolled over her tongue.

"Isn't it great?" Castle appeared right beside her, and took her hand in his as he walked with her to the booth. "It tastes like summer on the beach, don't you think?"

She took another sip as she took a seat on the bench across from him. "I honestly haven't really thought about it, but I can see where one could get that idea."

"It's something I've been playing around with for a while. A friend gave me the idea several months ago." Castle took the seat across from her, and he looked so happy. Happier than she'd ever seen him. "You're the first person to try it. Well, other than, you know, Mother, and a few of the employees here."

Kate couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks, I guess?" She really wasn't sure how to respond.

He sat back and seemed to take her in for a time. "So... I guess you got all the paperwork in order, and got the guy behind bars?"

"Yeah, for attempted murder," she answered, "We haven't had time to link him to Montgomery's murder and the others, but I have a feeling it won't take long for the pieces to fall into place."

"Good. It's nice to see there's a light at the end of the tunnel."

She looked at him for a moment, thinking about what he'd just said. In so many ways, he'd been the light for her. Especially over the past few months.

"Yeah, it really is. Castle-"

Of all times for his phone to ring.

He pulled it out and checked the screen. "I don't recognize the number. They'll leave a voice mail if it's important." He turned the phone off. "I apologize for that. You have my full and complete attention now."

It was really strange for Kate, to see him totally cut off from everything like that, and give his attention to her. She felt her cheeks grow warm.

He took her hand, "You know, I think this might be easier if we go somewhere a little more private. Follow me?"

Kate nodded and let him lead the way. Of course, he took her to his downstairs office and made sure the door was secure behind them. "Okay, no noise, no distractions, just us."

She realized her hand was still in his, and pulled him a closer. "Just us," she repeated.

Castle smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, much like he did a few nights ago at the hangar. She found comfort in the touch, much like she did then. Only this time, she leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you. For everything."

Slowly, his arms enveloped her as well, and he placed a kiss on the top of her head before he rested his cheek there. "Always, Kate."

His words never meant more to her than in that moment. Kate held onto him as all the events of the week, all the stress and sadness caught up with her. He was her lifeline, had been, actually for a long time, and it felt so good, and so _right_, to be here, in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Partners**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be. I'm just doing this for fun, and for my own sanity.

**A/N: **You're finding out what happens in **Partners** almost as I do, so expect irregular updates. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy!

And, for those interested, **Spirit of the Season** will be updated tonight, and hopefully, finished soon. Four chapters to go! ;)

_I've got a clean slate to work with, and man, does it look **awesome**. Happy 2013! - CB_

* * *

Castle held her until the tears finally subsided. "Are you going to be all right?" he asked, and handed her a tissue from the box on his desk.

"I will," she answered as she wiped the rest of the moisture from her lashes. Saying those two words helped more than she thought they would, they gave her hope. "It may take a little while, but yeah, I'll be fine."

"Great," he reached forward and gently stroked his thumb across her cheek.

Kate smiled at him, feeling the slight tremble still in her lips. "And I want this. _I want us._ More than I've wanted anything before in my life."

Castle pulled her body against his again, this time bringing his lips to hers. The kiss was so much like the one before - the kiss they didn't talk about - yet so much more.

Eventually, their lips parted. Kate leaned into Castle, touching her forehead to his, taking in the heat between them.

He started to speak, then the moment was shattered by the ringing of his office phone.

"Who the hell is calling?" he said as he checked the caller ID, irritated with this second interruption. "It's like the guys are watching and trying to find a way to butt in, and we're not even at the precinct."

Kate laughed, obviously he'd noticed that too.

"I'm going to answer, so maybe we can continue without another call interrupting this."

"That's fine, Castle. I'm not going anywhere." She walked over to the couch and sat down.

Castle answered the phone and not long into the conversation, he became silent and started waving almost madly at her to come to his side.

"Okay, but I don't understand why you're telling me this," he said, as he watched her approach.

Kate moved to his side as he turned the receiver so she could overhear the conversation. His finger then touched her lips lightly and his eyes begged for her to remain quiet.

"-_keep Detective Beckett from investigating Johanna Beckett's murder_."

She was silent, and it took everything in her to not grab the phone from Castle to interrogate the man on the other end of the line.

"And you think I can stop her?" Castle asked.

"_You have to, Mr. Castle_," the man answered, "_If she continues to investigate, I can't guarantee her safety. That is the deal. Katherine Beckett stops investigating her mother's case in exchange for her life_."

"Who is this deal with?" Castle obviously read her mind, but she knew the guy wasn't going to answer.

"_I'm not at liberty to say. Just keep her away from the case. They will know if her investigation continues_."

"I can do my best, but I can't guarantee that will work." Castle took a quick breath and spoke again, "What if something happens and I need to contact you? Do I call this number?"

"_No, I will contact you_."

"But how-" Before Castle could finish the question, the call ended.

He dropped the phone into its cradle. She imagined the look on his face was very similar to the one she had.

"What... how... I don't even know where to start," he said.

Kate sat down on the edge of his desk, trying to absorb the tiny bit of information just thrown into her lap.

"What did he say before I overheard?" she finally asked.

Castle sat down hard onto his desk chair, his head hanging heavy in his hands. He took a deep breath before he looked at her, his eyes so full of pain and despair.

"He said he's a friend of Montgomery's," he answered, "The captain sent him a file that is incriminating to the person who is responsible for your mother's death. As you heard, he's put it on me to keep you from investigating the murder..."

"Because if they see that I continue, the next shot won't miss," she finished.

Castle nodded and said, "Yeah, something like that."

Kate stood with her arms crossed tightly across her chest and paced back and forth in front of Castle's desk. It obviously wasn't meant for her to have a single moment of happiness. There was always _something_ to take it all away. She just wanted to have this evening with Castle, to spend time with him, maybe figure out more about _them_. It wasn't fair.

He got to his feet and walked toward her, saying, "Kate, what if I-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." She wasn't sure how or when she got in front of Castle, her face up in his. "We've already been through this. You are _not_ going to risk your life in place of mine." It was one thing to risk her life, that was her job, but he couldn't do this. Not for her.

"Then don't do this," he pleaded and took a step backward. "Let the case stay where it's at, untouched. There will be a time where things will cool down, and maybe we can start poking around then."

He had a good point, but the voice in the back of her mind showed her how close it all was now. They could trace the phone number and at least find the area the call came from. She was sure the call came from a burner phone, but even those could be tracked by the towers they used...

"I can see the wheels turning, Kate. You don't want me to risk my life, and I'm asking you - begging you - to not risk yours. Please." He raked his fingers through his hair, turned away from her and waved his arms like he wanted to throw something. "This was all going so well, _so damn well_, until that bastard called!"

When he turned back around, he was shaking his head, his voice quiet. "I don't know if you feel the same for me. So, tell me. What is this relationship between us? I'd like to think there is more to our partnership than the work we do together, but I really don't have a clue."

"Honestly, I don't know what to call our relationship." She took a step toward Castle, seeing the hurt etched so deeply in his eyes, and she wanted to take it away, replace it with something better. "I do know you have been more than a partner to me for a long time, but we've also been in and out of other relationships... how do you navigate that sort of maze, you know? I keep waiting on the floor to open up beneath me."

She reached up and put her hand on his cheek, feeling the slight roughness of stubble beneath her fingers. "This is difficult for me, but I need you to hear me out, okay?"

Castle nodded and waited quietly for her to continue while she gathered her thoughts.

It made her heart ache, making this choice. But she had to do it, if only to save him. She couldn't live like this, knowing he would follow her down the rabbit hole of this case. So, she took a deep breath, and it seemed to help.

"I do want to find out what this is all about, find the person Montgomery and this other guy is protecting me from. Part of me wants to dive in, right now, and not come back up until it's finished, regardless of the outcome."

He started to shift, like he wanted to speak, but she stopped him with wave of her hand. "Part of me, Castle. Do you understand what I'm saying? _Not all of me_. If I go after this guy, I know you'll be right with me, and I can't let that happen. I can't be the one who puts your life in danger."

"So," Kate looked down at her feet, willing the tears away as best she could. "I'm need your help with something," she whispered. She felt like she was giving up, turning her back on her mother.

Castle walked to her and lifted her chin with his fingers, bringing their eyes together again. "Anything," he said, "anything you ask, Kate. I'll help. _I'm here._"

"Come with me to my apartment," she said, then took another breath to steel herself for the words she was about to say. It broke her, feeling the weight of what she was going to do, but then, maybe it was something she should have done a long time ago. "I have a murder board to take down. I have to stop all of this now, or nothing, not even my feelings for you, will be able to stop me."

She could see the understanding in his eyes as he nodded and took her hand. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Partners**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be. I'm just doing this for fun, and for my own sanity.

**A/N: **You're finding out what happens in **Partners** almost as I do, so expect irregular updates. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy!

I want to thank everyone for the awesome reviews I've gotten so far! They've certainly been a help in bringing the story forth! :)

* * *

Very few words were exchanged between Kate and Castle as they left The Old Haunt, but it was a comforting silence that enveloped them for most of the ride to her apartment.

She had enjoyed the moment of surprise on Castle's face when he realized she'd ridden her motorcycle to see him. He was almost like a kid at Christmas when she asked if he wanted to ride back with her. Of course, he bounced on and intertwined his hands over her stomach. She felt the light kiss he placed on her shoulder, too.

Before long, she was turning into the parking garage and killed the engine. Kate took an extra second before she moved off of the bike.

Castle was still on it, looking very windblown... and maybe a little sexy. As he looked into her rear view mirror, he ran his fingers through his hair and said, "If there's a chance of us doing that again, I've got to invest in a helmet."

She took off her helmet and shook her hair out. And by the look on Castle's face when she opened her eyes, he enjoyed the show. "I know. I really should get one of those storage bags that can be attached to the back so I can keep an extra with me. Coming?"

"Yeah," he said as he stepped off of the bike. "That was an awesome ride, by the way."

Not as awesome as the way his hands felt as he held on to her, but Kate wasn't going to tell him that. Not yet, anyway. "I know," she answered.

They walked together to her building, and as they got closer to her apartment, the comfort dissipated and slowly turned into dread. Finally, they stepped off the elevator onto her floor.

Kate unlocked the door to her apartment and let Castle inside. She tossed her helmet into the closet and looked at the shuttered window in the kitchen.

Everything she'd known, everything she had lived for, for the past thirteen years, was hanging on the other side of those shutters. She wasn't sure where to begin, how to even move in the direction to start on the task of taking it all down.

Castle saw where she was staring and took her hand in his. "You're not alone," he said, "and if you want, I can lead you there."

"I know," she said, giving voice to the words that had been pulling at her ever since they left The Haunt. She knew she was back-pedaling, but the voice of doubt running rampant in her mind was difficult to ignore. "It's just hard. I feel like I'm giving up on her, letting her down."

"You're not letting her down, Kate. I think your mother would want for you to live life to the fullest, enjoy every moment of it-"

"But she deserves justice - I deserve to know who did this, Castle!" She stormed over to the window and pulled open the shutters. "My mother's death was a part of something big, something obviously bigger than I could imagine before today. And I'm giving up..."

"No, you're not giving up. You're deciding to live, to not be defined by the pictures and notes on that board." Castle said, then stopped and studied her for a moment. "You said earlier..."

And then, she could see the realization in his eyes. Softly, he spoke, "I see what you're doing. You're doing this because you don't want my life in danger. You're making this into a decision between me and your mother; my life and yours."

He was right. He could see right through her, and it was infuriating. Kate knew if she stopped investigating, he would too. He would be safe, away from the watching eyes of the Dragon.

"I just want you to be safe, Castle. You're the first person to know me, to really see me. If anything happened to you, I'm not sure how I would be able to go on." She didn't realize how true those words were until they were spoken.

He shook his head, as if he couldn't believe what she'd just said. "And what if something happened to you? Do you think I wouldn't be affected in the same way? I could have lost you today because of this. That's something I'm not going to forget anytime soon."

Castle took a step closer to her, his voice quiet, "Answer me this: Do you really think your life is that invaluable?"

"What?" she asked. The question blind-sided her and she didn't understand what he was getting at. She wanted to know who was responsible for her mother's death, wanted it more than anything, and he'd called her on it, just as Montgomery did, just a few days ago.

"You've said at least twice how you don't want me to get hurt, because I have a family, a daughter." Castle pulled her closer to him and ran his hand through her hair. "You have a family too, Kate. Did you forget? Your dad, the guys at the precinct... and me."

His words hung in the air, made it thick with something she couldn't name. She wanted to argue with him, but couldn't find the words. And what he said about family... yeah, he was a part of hers, but she hadn't been very open about it. Hell, she was still trying to figure out how they fit together... it was the reason she'd asked Castle to meet her at The Haunt.

"I know," she said, trying to find the words to make him understand. "It's just... I don't know where the case ends and I begin."

"Then we start a new slate today." He said, then picked up an empty box he found by her bookshelf. "This evening, you, Katherine Beckett, will start living for you, _for us,_ and your will to live outside of this box." He looked at the box, then back at her, and continued, "That is, once it's filled with the pictures and notes from that makeshift board."

Kate couldn't speak. She wasn't even sure how she felt about all of this. There was this mixture of anger, sadness, fear, and anticipation roiling inside her.

This was a huge leap. She wanted to make it, too. But, what was her life without the steady weight of her mother's case pressing on her? The question was heavy, and somewhere deep inside, she knew letting go was for the greater good.

"Each piece you take down is one step closer to your freedom," said Castle as he pointed to the board. "I can't truly help unless you take the first step."

She knew he was right. It was like he was in her head, reading her thoughts.

Slowly, she reached toward the push pin holding the picture of her mother's bloodied body as it laid in a pile of garbage. Her fingers closed on the pin and pulled as her other hand held the picture in place. It came off easily into her hand, and she slowly turned to hand it to Castle.

He smiled, understanding, and set the picture carefully inside the box.

Kate took off two more pictures before he began to help, and in what seemed like hours later, the last paper was laid in the box. Castle folded the top closed and set it inside the closet by the door.

He came back to her side and shared the last remaining rays of sunlight with her, as they streamed between the buildings across the way and into her kitchen.

"I'd say this was a perfect ending to the day," he offered as he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

After a few moments, Castle pulled away far enough to look at her. With a small smile, he brushed the few stray tears from her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. He leaned in and kissed her.

When they parted, Kate leaned into him, feeling lighter, different. The change, taking down the board, really felt good, but it left a void... something deep inside that was wanting for something, and she found his warmth helped ease the empty feeling. Or maybe, it was filling the emptiness with something else. Something better.

"Do you think I'll ever find out?" Kate asked. She knew he didn't know the answer, but anything could say, even if it was completely fiction, would comfort her.

"I think when the time is right, yes." Castle held her a little tighter and kissed the top of her head. "It may not be tomorrow, or next week, but sometime down the way, something will give."

Slowly, the city grew darker and, one by one, the street lights flickered on. It made her think of how Castle had been the light in her life that had always able to chase the darkness away. She smiled and relaxed in his arms, her head against his chest as she listened to the strong beating of his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Partners**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be. I'm just doing this for fun, and for my own sanity.

**A/N: **You're finding out what happens in **Partners** almost as I do, so expect irregular updates. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy! All mistakes are mine, so be warned.

* * *

"So, where do we go from here?" Kate asked. Her head still laid comfortably against Castle's chest.

She felt him shrug and enjoyed the rumble of his voice as he answered, "I don't know... where would you like to go?"

Of course, he'd let her take the lead. It must be habit after following her for so long. She sighed, knowing at least one loose end that needed to be tied before they went any further. Slowly, she pulled away from him.

"I do know I need to talk to Josh..." she started, and looked at her phone. "I may need a few moments alone for that."

Castle cringed, "Yeah, that would be a good idea. If you want, I can go grab something for dinner." He smiled a little, "I'll take my time, walk there and back... wherever it is that I go. It should give you plenty of time. I can even call before I head back, and see if I should make any other stops."

"That's a good idea, Castle." Kate stepped up to him and kissed his cheek. "And very sweet."

"I try," he joked, his eyes twinkling and looking so happy. "What would you like for dinner?"

Kate smiled and took his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers for a moment before she let go. "Surprise me."

Castle nodded and walked slowly toward her door. "I'll be back soon," he said, just as he closed it behind him.

She waited a while, staring at her phone, before she finally picked it up and made the call. It went straight to his voice mail, just as it had so many times before.

As she listened to his voice, she decided exactly how to handle the situation. She knew he was working a late shift, and had been there for a few hours. When it beeped for her to leave a message, she took a second to compose herself.

"Hey Josh, it's Kate. We need to talk... call me when you have a chance... Bye."

She ended the call and looked at the phone for a moment before she sent a text to Castle.

_Take your time... gotta wait on him to call back. He should be on lunch soon. Sorry._

His answer came almost instantly.

_No problem. There are plenty of places to kill time in NYC. Text me when you're ready for my return. 3 _

She rolled her eyes and felt a silly grin spread across her face. Only Castle could do that to her.

_It could be hours... are you sure you can find something to occupy that much time?_

Her phone buzzed again.

_You've never gone with me to FAO Schwartz before..._

Castle. In a giant toy store. Yeah, that didn't take much imagination. They probably let him have his own playroom in there.

She didn't answer this time, just let it go. There was enough on her mind without more wordplay and eye-rolling at Castle's expense.

* * *

When Kate decided she'd waited long enough, she gathered her things again, and got on her motorcycle. She had waited too long, and too much, for him.

She found a parking space and quickly made her way into the hospital, to the front desk. The lady working the computer recognized her and smiled as she typed furiously into the computer.

"Dr. Davidson just went to lunch," she said, reading from the screen, "You can probably find him by the vending machines, since the cafeteria's closed for the evening."

Kate nodded her thanks to the lady and felt her phone vibrate just as she started down the hallway. She wasn't surprised to see Josh's name on the screen.

"Hey," she answered.

"Hi. You said we need to talk... am I in trouble?" he asked, sounding tired and maybe a little concerned.

Her brow knitted and she swallowed the lump in her throat. This was going to be a little harder than she thought. "I'm not sure how to answer that, really. You're fine, Josh... it's just me. I'm here, just left the front desk..."

"You're here?" he asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes and no," she admitted, "Just let me know where you are so we can talk face-to-face."

She turned the corner, almost to the small area where the vending machines were located, and nearly ran into Josh. Both ended their calls, never taking their eyes from one another.

"So..." he started, as he stuffed his phone into his pocket, "We need to talk? This have anything to do with your writer friend?"

Kate stopped for a moment. It surprised her, him being so blunt, and already on the defensive, but she wasn't going to let it get her off balance. "Yes, actually, it does."

Josh nodded and smoothed a hand over his hair. "I knew this would come about sooner or later. How long have you been seeing each other?"

"We haven't been seeing each other. I'm not that kind of person, and you should know that." His statement, whether he meant to hurt her or not, cut deep. "Castle and I were talking today, and I realized he's always been there, with me. While you... well, you've been out, saving the world. Not that there's anything wrong with that, Josh. I thought what we had was what I wanted..."

"But it wasn't," his lips pressed into a thin line, and he seemed to have difficulty keeping eye contact with her. "I know I've traveled a lot, and worked extra shifts, but you should have told me if that was a problem."

"It wasn't a problem, at first. I like to have my space, and I thought it was what I needed," she said, then, it all seemed to fall into place. "And you're right, it wasn't what I wanted."

A long, awkward moment passed before he finally asked, "Does he make you happy?"

She didn't realize it at first, but she smiled when she answered, "Yeah, he does. He makes me laugh."

Josh nodded again, and said, "I just want you to be happy, Kate. I won't lie, I can't believe you've fallen for the arrogant bastard, but I see the look in your eyes when you think about him. I can't compete with that." He offered his hand to her, "It was fun being with you. Take care."

She took his hand and shook it, seeing how cool he'd turned, or maybe, he'd been that way the entire time. "You too."

Kate let go of his hand, turned away, and found her way out of the hospital.

Before she made it back to her motorcycle, she had her phone out, texting rapidly.

_Castle, where are you?_

She didn't have to wait long for the answer.

_Waiting for your word. Is everything all right?_

She smiled and wiped away the stray tear that fell down her cheek.

_Better now. I went to the hospital to talk to Josh. I can pick you up on my way back to the apartment._

His answering text told her where he was, and the address of the Chinese place he was about to enter to order dinner. Kate put on her helmet and took off to him.

* * *

Kate saw him almost half a block away, watching the traffic in the glare of the street light overhanging the Chinese joint.

She smiled as she pulled to the sidewalk in front of him, and flipped her visor up. "Hi, stranger. Need a lift?"

Castle smiled, his eyes twinkling in response to her. "I could use a lift, yes. Are you someone I can trust?" he asked, playing along.

"I think so." Slowly, she looked him over slowly, taking in every inch of him, and made sure he was aware of it. "You feel lucky?"

His breath hitched as he stepped closer. "Um... yeah, yeah, I do feel lucky. Today's been a lucky day for me."

She loved how just a look and a little wordplay could almost bring him to his knees. "Then get on, let me take you for a ride."

Castle fumbled with the bags he was carrying, nearly dropping them in the street at one point, and finally managed to get them into the bike's saddlebags before he slid on behind Kate. He put his hands around her waist and she felt him scoot just a little closer, maybe his hold was a little tighter than earlier in the day, too. She couldn't deny she liked all of it.

When he finally settled, Kate sped off into the traffic, feeling him hold on even tighter as she gained speed. She was ready to get back to her apartment, to start this new thing between them.

* * *

Later, they were in Kate's living room. The Chinese boxes and two glasses of wine were spread across her coffee table, along with a small bouquet of red roses set to the side. Kate sat on the floor, across from Castle, as they shared their meal.

It was quiet for a while, then he finally broke the silence. "Are you okay? You haven't said a word since we got back."

Kate finished chewing the food in her mouth and swallowed. "I could say the same about you."

He looked at her, quirking his eyebrow playfully as he took a drink from his wine glass. "Touche'." He reached forward, and took her hand in his. "But, what you did earlier, ending things with Josh, couldn't have been easy... you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, and said, "Well, you know, Castle, in the long run, he made it easy. He was always gone, and you have always been here. It just took me a while to really see that."

Slowly, she pulled her hand back, taking her wine glass as she did so, swirling the contents around before she took a drink. It warmed her throat nicely as it went down, making her smile.

Kate set her glass down and reached for Castle's hand, "Come here," she said. He put his hand in hers, all sorts of questions in his eyes. She tugged him toward her, "Come on, Castle, you afraid I might bite?"

"I honestly have no idea if you bite or not," he said as he got up and moved beside her. "But maybe tonight's not the best time to find out?"

Her hands were on his cheeks once he was settled next to her, and she let them slide down his neck and over his broad shoulders. His eyes never left hers as she did so, just took her in, and as her hands fell from him, he caught them and held them against his chest. Once again, she could feel the beating of his heart.

There was so much she wanted to tell him, but then, just being here, beside Castle, was just enough. Kate understood what he meant, as well. With so many changes in her life already made today, they both needed a day or two to settle into this new side of their relationship.

"I know you're right," she admitted, "It's been a challenging day..."

Castle let go with one of his hands and reached for Kate, running his fingers through her hair as he laid his arm across her shoulder. "It certainly has."

Kate snuggled into his side, wrapping her arms around his torso. It felt so good to finally be able to hold him like this, to feel his warmth next to her, and know she wouldn't have to let go.

"You want to watch a movie?" she asked as she reached for the controller, "I heard they're having a marathon of Mel Brooks films..."

"Really?" he asked, sounding as excited as if she'd told him Santa was about to come in through the window.

She flipped the tv on and set the channel. The screen went black and white, and Kate knew instantly that she'd made the right choice.

Dr. Frankenstein had just tried to stop the bookcase from spinning and was squashed between it and the wall. They both couldn't stop laughing as he tried to give instructions to his assistant in a squeaky voice.

Kate leaned into Castle as the evening and night passed by, surrounded by their laughter and tears brought on by the hilarity of the movies, and the comfort of each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Partners**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be. I'm just doing this for fun, and for my own sanity.

**A/N: **Yes, it's short, and it's the end... for now. This universe has been opened, and might be visited again at some point. I do hope you've enjoyed the story as much as I've enjoyed writing it!

* * *

The next morning, Kate woke just as the first light of day began to lighten her apartment. She stretched and yawned, feeling so different, so much lighter than before. And maybe a little surprised that she was still alone in bed.

Slowly, she dragged herself out of her room and went into the kitchen to start the coffee maker. Over the island, she could see Castle stretched out on the couch, snoring lightly. She watched him for a while, the rise and fall of his chest, how he drummed his fingers as if he was typing in his sleep. It was kind of cute.

He shifted a little as he slowly took in a deep breath, and blinking, he woke up.

"Hey," he said as he stretched, "I smell coffee."

"You should," she answered, "It will be finished in a few. You hungry?"

"Not if the food's coming from that Styrofoam temple in your fridge," he teased.

Kate smiled and rolled her eyes. She walked right in to that one. "I do know how to cook, you know."

Castle's eyes widened as he also smiled. "I thought maybe you did. Would you like help?"

She had just opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of eggs and a package of bacon. "Sure, if you're up to it," she teased.

Suddenly, his hands were around her waist, and she nearly dropped everything. How he got there so fast, she'd never know.

Castle easily caught the carton of eggs as she still fumbled with them. "Detective, you should know by now that I'm always, _always_, ready to assist you."

He set the eggs on the counter and set out to find a pan, but obviously didn't know where to look. "Castle, the cabinet to the left of the stove," she pointed out.

"That's where I was going to check next," he claimed as he shuffled through the pots and pans before he found whatever it was he was looking for. "Scrambled or fried?"

"Surprise me," she said, and handed him the package of bacon. "Here's this, too."

"Wait... how did I get the job to cook?"

"Looks like you walked into it, if you ask me," she said with a smile. "Besides, you look good in front of a stove. I'd like to watch while you cook."

Castle turned to Kate and pulled her against him, his hands skirting up and down her sides as his forehead pressed against hers. "I can certainly give you a show to watch later... but first, I want to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?" she asked, all this was still so different, so new, and she couldn't for the life of her, think of what Castle would be thanking her for.

"Thank you, for letting me stay, for letting me in," he said. "Yesterday could have ended in so many ways, and I'm so thankful you chose life." He kissed her, leaving her wanting more. "And maybe for taking a chance on me."

Kate stayed in his arms for a time, thinking of how she could respond, and the answer was so simple, she was surprised it hadn't hit her before.

"I know it seemed like a difficult choice at the time," she said, and took a shuddering breath, remembering the events of yesterday. "But honestly, Castle, there never was a choice to make. We've been partners, and so much more, for a long time now. It was only a matter of opening my eyes and admitting it."

She loved the smile that spread so slowly across his face. "Partners, huh?"

"Yeah, partners."

Castle nodded and turned in her arms, seeming to want to keep her close, as he started to get things together on the stove. "I think I like that."

Kate let go for a moment, helping him find the spices and other utensils he needed to cook with. Once the fire was going, she stepped back a little and watched, while she thought about him and everything in her life.

There wasn't a need for words between them... she could see what he wanted before he started looking. It was almost like working theory with him. Whatever he couldn't think of, she came up with.

Yeah, they were definitely partners. In everything.


End file.
